Life at Konoha's Private Boarding School: A Naruto High School AU
by sastarrett
Summary: Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata get transferred to Konoha's best, most fanciest, boarding school. Even though its the richest and most fancy school in Konoha, they still encounter alcohol, scary teachers, romance, and many other frightening aspects of high school.
1. Chapter 1: Cute Boys!

**Hey everyone!**

**So i wanted to start trying to write a long-ish fic with more than one chapter! So uh..this is my shot at it! idk if its good or not so im counting on your guys to tell me!**

****this first chapter is the beginning, so its a little slow, its just kinda introducing the story. if i get positivity from this chapter then i will for sure make another! feel free to give me advice or constructive critisism!**

* * *

The large, crowded building loomed in front of them, and their hearts were beating like a thousand drums. The pink, blonde, navy blue, and brunette stared at the place where they would be spending their next 3 years: Konoha's Private Boarding School.

Their minds were still in summer vacation mode. Even though they missed the freedom, the warm weather, and the fun of summer, they were pretty excited to attend boarding school.

"I see cute boys!" Ino was murmuring, eyes shining excitedly. The other three started to laugh, and together, they walked towards the main doors, smiling big with their heads held high.

Tenten was nervous, but she kept thinking about the fact that she was sharing a dorm with her friends, she was going to meet new people, and, dare she think it, she might meet a boy. Tenten wasn't one for admitting her feelings, or showing her girly side, but it was there. She knew it and her friends new it.

_This is going to be so much fun! _She kept telling her self, over and over again.

Being away from their parents wasn't an issue. They would miss them, but they were sixteen years old, and wanted to experience the world for themselves. And boarding school was a step towards that.

Into the school they stepped, looking around at all the nervous people, loud people, and of course, cute boys. It wasn't long before they were all ushered into a large auditorium with rows and rows of comfy chairs all circling a rounded stage, where a tall beautiful lady with long blonde hair stood patiently, observing all the children flooding into this special room.

The girls eventually found nice seats close to the stage, and they all plopped down together, eyes wide, taking in everything.

"This place is going to be so much fun!" Sakura swooned, stretching her arms up to the sky, and letting them fall back down again.

Tenten was looking around the room in amazement. "This room," she breathed. "It's so…big! And the building is so…nice!"

The other three laughed as Tenten went on. This school was such a big improvement from their old one. They went from basically a poor beat up dump to a majestic palace.

Just minutes passed and the auditorium was beginning to be packed full of people. The girls were looking around, seeing so many different faces and feeling a tad overwhelmed.

"Can we squeeze through here ladies?" the four girls all turned at the same time to the end of the row of seats and met eyes with very tired looking pineapple-haired boy who looked about their age. Tenten felt Ino begin to shake beside her and breathe heavily. _Yep, Ino's got a crush already._ She almost started laughing to herself.

"Yes, of course!" Sakura, who was on the end, politely tucked her legs in further towards herself, as did Hinata, then Ino (who didn't take her eyes off the boy who spoke), and then Tenten.

Tenten eyed the boys as they squeezed by her. The pineapple-haired one went by first, a slightly large ginger haired one, then a boy with simple brown hair and red tattoos on his face, a scrawny blondie who was giving Sakura some lingering looks and winks, a black-haired emo looking kid who Sakura seemed to be staring at, and a strange looking kid with massive eyebrows who was wearing green spandex.

The girls all looked at each other, with the same look in their eyes. They couldn't say anything though since there was one empty seat in between Tenten and the eyebrows boy. Even though they were all silent, they knew that they were going to have a nice boy talk in their dorm tonight.

"Excuse me," a deep monotone voice muttered from the isle. The heads whirled around and eyes went wide. Tenten tried to stifle her laughter.

"Speak of the mother-fricking devil," Tenten said, trying to sound angry, but it didn't work out too well because she couldn't believe who she saw.

Hinata started to chuckle. "I forgot, you guys haven't seen my cousin in like…10 years!"

Tenten looked up at the face of Neji Hyuga, Hinata's bratty cousin, and her kindergarten crush that she used to fight with every single day.

"And puberty has done him well, don't you think?" Ino muttered in Tenten's ear, clearly making fun of her. This resulted in a light punch to the shoulder and a hushed, _shut up_.

Neji squeezed in through the isle and plopped down right in between eyebrow kid and Tenten.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he muttered, as monotone as ever.

Tenten glared at him. "I never thought I'd ever see you here."

"Hey, no need to be so rude," he said plainly.

"Yeah? Well you.." Tenten was cut off by the start of the first day of school assembly.

"Welcome, boys and girls to KONOHA'S PRIVATE BOARDING SCHOOL! THE BEST SCHOOL IN ALL OF KONOHA!" the blonde who was standing on the stage was yelling into a microphone, trying to hype up everyone in the room for their first day of school.

Screams and cheers were heard all around as she continued speaking.

"I am your principle, Tsunade, and it's my pleasure to be being your boss for the rest of your high school life!"

"She sounds kinda evil," Ino whispered to Tenten, who couldn't help but agree.

"Stop talking, I'm trying to listen," Tenten felt hot breath in her other ear that nearly made her jump out of her seat, but it was just Neji on the other side of her, smirking.

"Neji Hyuga, I swear to God if you make my high school life miserable..."

"I was thinking I'd do the opposite," he murmured, staring into her eyes.

Ino elbowed Tenten in the ribs, and she just snorted and turned her attention back to the principle.

"Here are your keys, and your room number is 504, on the very top floor!" the classy secretary handed the room key to Sakura after she told them all about the dorm life; laundry, meals, what to do in emergency situations, etc.

Sakura smiled brightly, took the key and grabbed her suitcase. "Thank you Miss!" all four girls said in union, and scurried out of the office as the secretary called out _NEXT!_

"I AM SO EXCITED," Ino was screaming as they stepped into the elevator with their 30 pounds of luggage.

Hinata hit the button that would take them to floor 5, and they stood in the elevator, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

The doors opened, and they all rushed out of the elevator, dancing down the hallway with so much energy. Room 504 was not far from the elevators, and when they found it, Sakura quickly opened up the door, swiping the electric key on the handle. The door made a little ding sound, and they heard the lock open. Sakura twisted the handle and pushed open the door, revealing the paradise that they would be staying in for the next three years.

"It's beautiful!" Hinata cooed, walking in with her friends and spinning around to look at everything. They were all impressed. It was a big room.

There was a small room with two couches and a television, with a mini kitchen off of it with a countertop and barstools. The mini kitchen had a fridge/freezer, an oven, and many different cupboards. There was one big bedroom, with two bunks or them to sleep, with 4 dressers for each of their clothes and two bathrooms.

This was where they were staying for the next three years and they absolutely loved it.

It took them about an hour to get settled, and when they got settled, they began talking about the six boys they saw today. And Tenten was right about Ino already having a crush on the pineapple-haired one.

"You don't even know his name," Tenten kept telling her. "You can't have a crush on him, you don't know what he's capable of doing and what he's even like."

Ino snorted. "Oh Tenten, you're so young and inexperienced in this world," she put her arm around her shoulders. "He's cute, and I will get to know him. But he's cute, and that's the most important thing." She slid her arm off of Tenten's shoulders and back on her lap. She brightened for a moment as if remembering something and looked back at Tenten.

"I saw that you and Neji were having a little flirt show beside me," she teased, smirking.

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, he's probably missed you!"

Tenten snorted. "I don't want much to do with him, really."

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata laughed.

"I bet by the end of the year you guys will be a couple," Sakura winked, and laughed some more,"

Tenten just rolled her eyes. "We should get some sleep. It's already 1:00AM, we gotta be up in seven hours!"

"And I need extra time to get ready so I can look good for that boy I saw today!" Ino was determined to get attention from him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! 3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Classmate

**Sorry for the wait, but heres chapter two!**

* * *

'_It's our party we can do what we want. It's our party we can say what we want…'_

Ino's Miley Cyrus alarm exploded through the mini radio speakers at 6:30am sharp, breaking the four girls' dream worlds as they drowsily arose from their slumbers. Other than the day before, they haven't woken up this early in two months; it was going to take a while for them to get used to it.

Sakura, being the only morning person of them all, was very energetic and skipped into one of the bathrooms to shower. The other three were slow as heck. By the time Sakura was out of the shower, Hinata was just getting in the other one.

They didn't talk much that morning as they were getting ready. Their minds were clouded from sleep, and they just needed time to wake up.

They had to be downstairs in the dorm building for breakfast at 8:00, and then they were getting a tour of the campus, and lastly, they were going to get their schedules for their classes. First day of classes wasn't until the next day.

"INO!" Tenten yelled, banging on the bathroom door. "We need to go! What's taking you so long?!" Her, Sakura and Hinata were all prettied up, wearing cute outfits, all ready to go. Ino was taking forever, and it was 7:58, breakfast was in two minutes!

"She's trying to pretty herself up for that boy she saw yesterday." Sakura teased.

"I AM NOT!" the girls giggled at the muffled yell, as Ino swung open the door, her long blonde hair perfectly straightened, and down instead of in a ponytail like it normally was.

"You look beautiful!" Tenten exclaimed, shocked at how much effort Ino put into looking nice for one day of school, just for a boy that she may not even see today.

They all fangirled over how cute each of them looked for a little bit, and then they finally left their dorm to go down to eat.

When they reached the cafeteria, the mouth-watering aroma of maple syrup, muffins, and bacon filled the air. The girls were starving so they rushed to the lineup to get their food, and quickly settled down at a booth.

"This school's so fancy," Sakura was saying, though mouthfuls of pancakes. "They actually have good cafeteria food, and…" she looked down at her seat. "BOOTHS! THIS IS AMAZING"

The others nodded in agreement, with full mouths.

"Well," Ino said, suddenly looking up from her food. "Look who's over there." Her eyes lit up as she cast a loving stare over at the pineapple-haired boy from yesterday. "He is SO CUTE. I wonder what his name is. Should I go talk to him? No, I'm way too awkward. Oh my gosh what if he's in some of my classes?!" Ino was rubbing her hands together excitedly, squealing like a little girl.

"Slow down," Tenten muttered. She got kind of annoyed when Ino got like this, especially when it's over a guy she doesn't even know.

Ino cast a light glare. "How can I be calm when the boy of my dreams is in the same room as me?" she paused for a minute, her glare turning into a smirk. "Neji's with him. And so are all those boys from yesterday."

Hinata and Sakura both gave Tenten a knowing smile. "Go talk to Neji," Sakura murmured.

Hinata smiled. "I'm his cousin I could help you strike up a conversation."

"Guys stop; I don't want to talk to him!" Tenten muttered, clearly irritated. "I liked him in kindergarten, past is the past."

"Feelings can linger forever." Ino was rocking back and forth on her chair, and excitedly kicking her feet. "Ah Tenten, I love it when you're in love, it doesn't happen often since you aren't boy crazy."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sometimes that's not a bad thing…" she muttered quietly to herself.

After a couple minutes of no talking between the four, Ino piped up. "But guys, seriously. This is an emergency. I NEED to talk to him."

Sakura snorted, and shook her head. "Why don't you wait until we get our cla—." She was cut off by a loud "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," and a series of clapping.

The girls looked over across the cafeteria to Neji and his friends' table only to see the scrawny blonde kid holding an empty two litre bottle of Coke in the air triumphantly. The other boys around him were all 'wooing' and clapping.

"Did that kid just…" Tenten's voice trailed off as she realized how dumb boys were and how easily amused they got.

Ino had a distant smile on her face as she gazed lovingly across the room, twirling her blonde hair around her fingertips.

Tenten sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands. Ino was so mesmerized by someone she hasn't even spoken to before, and Tenten just didn't understand.

"HELLO STUDENTS! GOOD MORNING!" A loud female voice spread throughout the entire cafeteria. Everyone looked up to see their blonde principle, Tsunade, stalking into the large room, with a sarcastic smile spread across her face. "IT IS TOUR TIME!"

Muttered voiced were heard all around, most people were excited while others could care less. Tenten was pretty excited, the campus was massive, and she was wondering what kinds of classrooms and areas this place housed.

"IN ORDER FOR THIS TO WORK WELL AND EFFICIENTLY, I ASK IF YOU COULD SOMEHOW MERGE INTO A GROUP OF TEN OR ELEVEN PEOPLE PLEASE."

The cafeteria exploded into chaos. People rushing around to find friends, some standing alone with no friends but eventually being pulled into a group, but nonetheless, it was chaos. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura looked at each other. They needed six more people…

"Well, doesn't this work out perfect."

The girls flicked their heads around and jumped, as they saw those six boys from yesterday. Ino's face went bright red as she was panicking inwardly, and Tenten had to hold in her laugh.

The blonde kid looked at Sakura, his blue eyes shining, and his cheeks turned red. "I-I-never met a girl w-w-with pink hair before…" he stuttered, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. But to blow his cool, he let out a huge belch that stunk of Coke, right in Sakura's face.

Tenten really had to keep from laughing now, this kid was so awkward! And now he was about to suffer the wrath of Sakura, whose face was dark red from anger. Tenten tapped the kid on the shoulder. "It may be wise to keep your distance," she said. But she a little too late as Sakura punched the kid in the nose, and he fell quite a ways back.

"Nice going Naruto!" the brown-haired boy choked, not being able to breathe properly as he was laughing. "Only you would get beat up by a girl on the first week of school!"

"CAN IT, KIBA!" the Naruto kid screeched back, holding his nose as he walked back.

Sakura was just sitting there, seething with rage, as all the guys made fun of Naruto. Tenten was pretty sure Ino didn't even notice what was happening, since she was staring starry-eyed at that same pineapple haired boy. Hinata was actually talking to Neji beside their booth. For being cousins, they looked a lot alike. Their personalities were just very different. Hinata was a sweet innocent girl, and Neji was kind of a dickhead. He was one of those guys who was really good at everything, and was a dick about it. But he was pretty attractive; Tenten would force herself to admit, so he got away with being an idiot.

"Looks like I got myself a rowdy gang,"

The students looked up from their conversations to see a tall man, with grey hair flopped to one side, and a mask covering his mouth and nose. He looked lazy, and his voice was really mellow.

"Are you our leader for the tour?" The enthusiastic, big eye browed kid piped up bowing down to him.

"Yes, and I'm guessing the ten of you are a group?" he said, lifting an eyebrow at the kid bowing down to him.

The rest of them nodded. "Great!" He said. "My name is Kakashi; I will be your guide! Follow me!"

The ten students clumped together behind Kakashi, as Naruto let out another massive burp, and they began the campus tour.

Behind Tenten she heard a kind voice speak to Ino. "Could I get your name?" she heard a small gasp, and a nervous: "Yes! I'm Ino!"

The guy chuckled, as if he sensed her nervousness. "My names Shikamaru, it's a pleasure to meet you," he murmured.

Before Tenten could hear Ino's reaction, Neji fell in step beside her. "Look at our friends behind us, just falling in love," he muttered.

Tenten snorted. "What do you want?"

Neji chuckled beside her. "And you say I talk like an asshole."

"Did you just call me an asshole?!" Tenten glared at him, staring right in the eye.

"Can we please be friends?"

"NOT IF YOUR GONNA CALL ME AN ASSHOLE!" Tenten yelled at him.

"Whoa, calm yourself," he mumbled, still with no emotion. "I didn't even call you that, you misinterpreted me."

Tenten snorted, facing forward again. "You're an idiot."

The tour went by really slow, mostly because of Ino swooning over Shikamaru, and Neji being an idiot.

* * *

"It was a pleasure leading you through the campus, and getting to know you guys a little better on the way." Kakashi spoke, as the tour ended. He handed each person an envelope, and waved his hand in farewell. "If you guys ever need anything, feel free to come speak to me! Have a great time!" He turned and walked away.

The ten stood there awkwardly, no one really knowing what to say. During the tour, everyone found out each other's names. The thick eye brow kid's name was Lee, and the emo looking kid that Sakura was always staring at was named Sasuke.

"Let's open these envelopes." Neji said, breaking the silence.

They all stood there, ripping open their envelopes.

"It's our schedules!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. "Let's see if any of us have classes together!"

Tenten stared down at hers

**Mathematics 10:** **Main Building, room 202**

**Science 10: ****Experiment Building, room 109**

**Yoga 11: ****Fitness Building, room 104**

**History 11: ****Main Building, room 304**

_My classes this semester kind of suck, not to mention I have to run to different buildings between classes._ Tenten wasn't that upset though, it was going to be fine.

After them all discussing their classes she found out that her, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all had yoga together, which was a miracle, and made her really happy. She had science with Lee, who she didn't mind because that kid was crazy and he made her laugh. She was alone in history, and, had math with Neji.

Tenten was excited for her classes, except for math. She wasn't excited for that at all.

_I can't be in a class with him, I can't do it._ She kept thinking.

"Not gonna lie," she felt hot breath in her ear. "I'm pretty excited for our math class together."

Tenten glared at Neji as he winked at her, but his expression still unchanging.

"Stop trying to flirt with me, I don't like you." She stated firmly, boring her eyes into him.

"Try to say that again in a couple weeks." he turned around and walked away, leaving Tenten seething with rage.

"Dang he got it bad for you," Ino said, smirking.

"No," Tenten shook her head. "He's just trying to make me like him, but his games won't work on me."

Ino laughed.

The boys were gone, and the four girls stood there.

"So Ino," Sakura began. "I saw you talking to _him."_

Ino's eyes brightened up, and the entire walk back to their dorm, that's all she talked about.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!3 Please review and give me criticism and stuff like that ^_^**


End file.
